


Summer Rain

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi has the idea of giving Shige a very special gift for his birthday: himself





	Summer Rain

The rain hadn't stopped since morning, large, grey clouds hanging in the sky. It had become significantly darker outside, time to switch on the lamp on the nightstand.

"I have a present for you, Kato," Tegoshi said and Shige looked up from his book on his place on the bed. 

Tegoshi was standing in the middle of the room, a red ribbon around his neck and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Myself" he explained, even though he was pretty sure Shige understood without.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Shige said dryly, only to tease, but he closed his book anyway.

"But you're the smart one here," Tegoshi kept going, slowly approaching the edge of the bed where Shige was lingering, more nervous with each second but it didn't show.

"It was a close call between a book and me, but Massu already gave you a book so I thought giving you myself would be unique and original" He pouted his best idol pout, voice sweet as honey and Shige smiled.

"I'm happy," he said, "so what do I get exactly?"

Tegoshi knelt on the bed and hovered over him, his eyes sparkling as his face came closer.

"Did you borrow Massu's perfume again?" Shige teased as he lay back, shoving the book away.

"You noticed, huh. You spend a lot of time close to him..."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Shige hummed before placing a hand on Tegoshi's hip.

"I can't help it when it comes to you," Tegoshi pouted, but this time it was real.

Shige made a chuckling sound even though his heart was secretly swelling.

The sound of the raindrops was the only noise then, peaceful and even, when their lips finally met, slowly, as if they were adjusting their pace to it, taking their time. Tegoshi's lips were sweet and soft as ever, and Shige cherished every moment, his desire burning within him, but it was a controlled one, one that was rising slowly, gradually. Something you build up and nurture lovingly. 

Tegoshi was hot above him, tempting, and he felt good like always. Tasted good, too. 

Unlike most times, where he clearly showed Shige what he wanted, he let him lead now, responsive, adjusting, turning into wherever direction Shige was bringing him. 

It was exciting. 

The alluring Marionette. 

"Want you" Shige nuzzled into Tegoshi's hair, taking in his scent, the enticing mix of masculine and feminine attributes. 

"Take it all," is what Tegoshi whispered in return, arching his back as Shige went on. 

Tegoshi's skin was soft like the warm summer rain, smooth and nice to touch, every inch that Shige explored with his fingers like prodding raindrops, evenly, the sound from outside relaxing. Tegoshi just gasped softly, arching into the touch here and there, whimpering for more. 

Shige felt an urge of responsibility and power, his lips attached to the other man's neck. 

Steadily the clothes were disgarded until they were lying up close naked, Shige in the back. One hand gently stroked a few hairstrands away.

Tegoshi pressed against him and Shige held him tighter. 

The only thing that Tegoshi was still wearing was the red ribbon and Shige took the moment to open his present, unfolding the ribbon and tossing it aside. 

"If you let me tie you up, I'll make it good" Tegoshi purred. 

Shige considered for a moment before humming his approval. 

The red ribbon looked good around Shige's wrists, Tegoshi thought, climbing into Shige's lap with absolute determination to make this good like he had promised. He had a lot of self confidence and it also showed in bed. He began to move gracefully, sweet lips kissing down Shige's chest, swirling around a nipple before going lower. 

Shige gasped, tugging at the bindings reflexively when Tegoshi took him past his lips, arousal heightening under the sensation. 

Tegoshi knew how to suck cock good, and he didn't tease, went on with enough pressure, working Shige up to the point he knew it would be too much. Just before Shige could whine, or warn him, he withdrew with an obscene sound. 

"Yuuya~" Shige rasped. 

"Shhh," Tegoshi whispered, "Watch me."

Like raindrops that clouded the vision outside the window Tegoshi moved in a way that clouded Shige's brain. It wasn't graceful like Massu's dance or profound like his own, it was blatantly lewd, almost obscene, and only Tegoshi knew that Shige had a weak spot for him like that. 

Tegoshi reached over to the nightstand, opened a little bottle and coated his fingers. He slid over Shige's legs and spread his own, wide, before sliding a finder inside himself. Shige made a noise. 

"I'm imagining it's you, Shige. You're fucking me. Slowly, you're taking your time until I go crazy." 

Another finger was added and the pace sped up a little. 

"I want you so much, Shige, can you tell?" 

Shige's chest waved, he didn't know what to say. 

His hands were still tied behind his head, all he could do was to watch. 

Tegoshi ripped up a package and Shige closed his eyes when he felt Tegoshi rolling the condom on him. 

Streams of water poured down the glas as Tegoshi sank down, moaning shamelessly. 

The pace was slow and even, the pressure building up slowly. 

Tegoshi supported himself with his hands on Shige's chest as he brought his body up and down, rolling his hips. 

"Is it good? How do you like your present?" 

"It's good but," Shige growled, "I'd rather have you untie me so I could fuck you into the bed" 

"Dirty, dirty Shige" Tegoshi sing songed, "but it's your birthday" 

He went on to untie the binds and Shige embraced him, turned him around and Tegoshi made a little sound before his back hit the bed and then Shige was inside him again. 

Shige slid an arm around Tegoshi's neck, wanting to be closer, his breath ghosting over Tegoshi's neck. 

They found a pace, together, soft pants and little groans filling the air but otherwise they just enjoyed their togetherness, having not been like this for a while. 

Shige sucked harder on Tegoshi's neck when he felt him getting more impatient, feeling on the edge himself. Tegoshi made the most beautiful noises in bed and it was the same now. 

Shige felt Tegoshi's hands clawing at his back and then Shige joined him in their exctasy. 

The rain had ceased down to little droplets occasionally plopping on the wooden veranda and a beam of sunlight made its way through the leaves of a tree. 

"Happy Birthday" Tegoshi smiled, hair a complete mess, clinging to Shige and Shige pulled him close and Tegoshi nuzzled against his chest.

"Thank you for that present, it was wonderful" 

"I'm glad Shige likes," Tegoshi murmured, but he was already drifting off to sleep. 

Shige chuckled as he saw it, and reached for the book with his other hand, making sure not to wake the other man. 


End file.
